


Happy Birthday Captain Steve America Rogers

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Play Fighting, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: For his birthday all Steve wants is a day off.Accomplished.Maybe five minutes to himself.Not happening.Lizzie, Bucky, and Peter cause a big ruckus. Disrupting Steve's alone time, but he doesn't mind it of course. He goes to the roof of the Avengers tower, for some alone time.Steve is unaware, of what his friend's and family actually have planned for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Captain Steve America Rogers

"Okay that's it!" Lizzie shouts.

-

The sound of glass breaking, furniture being flipped over or knocked down, and frightened screaming follows.

-

Steve sighs as he drops his head.

-

"So much for a day off." Steve says to himself.

\--

"Steve! Steve you gotta see this!" Sam runs into the kitchen.

"Why are you smiling?" Steve asks confused.

"You gotta see it man!" Sam runs out of the kitchen.

-

Steve shakes his head as he follows.

\--

"Lizzie! Let him up! Come on!" Aurora's voice can be heard.

"No!" Lizzie grunts.

"Lizzie! God damn you both are so annoying." Aurora sighs.

"Language." Steve says, as he enters the lounge.

-

Steve's eyes almost pop out of his head, when he sees the lounge.

\---

Tony's pictures on the wall have been punched, the couch is completely flipped over, bar stools are knocked down, and half of Tony's glasses have been knocked to the floor shattered to pieces.

\--

In the middle of the chaos is Peter, Lizzie, and Bucky.

-

Peter's been tied up, by whatever Lizzie could find.

-

While Bucky is struggling to stay conscious. Lizzie has a hold of his metal arm, and her thighs are squeezing his throat.

-

"What happened now?" Steve asks, feeling an exhausted parent.

"The usual. Peter was given too much candy, while Bucky pushed her buttons." Aurora glares at Sam.

"I'm innocent in this." Sam holds up his hands.

"Lizzie let him up." Steve sighs.

"Not until he taps!" Lizzie says annoyed.

\--

Steve looks down at Bucky, and his face is turning purple. Between Lizzie and Bucky, Steve isn't sure which is more stubborn.

\--

"Bucky come on, just deal with Sam teasing you for an hour. Then it'll get old and it's over with." Aurora shakes her head.

Bucky's flesh hand finally pats Lizzie's thigh.

-

Lizzie let's Bucky go, crawling away from him, and then leaving the room.

-

Bucky gasps for his first breath of air. He follows it with a few coughs.

\---

"You want him or Lizzie?" Aurora asks, looking at Steve.

-

Steve shakes his head.

-

"I'll take them both. I'll tell them to keep it down, for your birthday." Aurora offers.

-

Steve nods and he leaves the room.

\--

Aurora looks down at Bucky.

-

Bucky sheepishly smiles.

\---

Steve leaves the lounge, and he walks to the roof. He just needs a few minutes to himself.

\----

The entire team knows what day it is. Tony's busy in his lab, Nat is out of the tower, Thor is quizzing Bruce over coffee somewhere, Clint is in the training room, and Peter, Aurora, Lizzie, and Bucky... They're keeping their normal routine of driving the other crazy, while Sam laughs.

\---

Admittedly Steve would rather have his own place. But there's a few reasons he stays in the tower. Only one reason is enough, for him to really stay.

\--

Steve looks out at the afternoon sun. It feels warm against his skin, like it's offering a hug.

-

"Sorry about them." A voice says, surprising Steve.

Steve looks to his left, to see Aurora standing next to him.

"Sam apparently had a $10 bet on Lizzie... Or something like that. Sam blames Bucky and Bucky blames Sam." Aurora shakes her head.

-

Steve smiles.

-

"Sounds like them." Steve nods.

"I hope they didn't ruin your birthday." Aurora sighs.

"No... No they didn't. I wouldn't have a birthday, if it wasn't for them... Or even you and everyone else." Steve smiles at Aurora.

"Hey we may not have our own families anymore. But we try to make this one, our family." Aurora shrugs with a smile.

"That means a lot." Steve nods.

"Well I got the kids to promise they'll behave. If you come back inside." Aurora nudges Steve.

-

Steve chuckles slightly as he looks down.

-

"Please..." Aurora giggles.

"Sure." Steve nods with a smile.

-

Aurora smiles and she enters the tower with Steve.

\----

The inside of the tower is strangely quiet. Even if only member is in the tower, it's still noisy with echoes.

\--

"What's-?" Steve starts to ask.

-

Aurora ducks into a dark room on Steve's left.

-

"Aurora?" Steve follows her.

\--

Steve sets foot in the dark room, the light flicks on blinding Steve, and then voices shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

-

Steve blinks a few times, and then he sees his friends, team, and family standing in front of him.

-

Steve looks around the room. Red, white, and blue balloons are hanging around the room, a birthday banner is hung up by webbing, and a cake in the shape of a Dorito is rolled up in front of Steve by Lizzie and Scott Lang.

-

"Blow out the candles Captain... Steve... America... Rogers..." Scott awkwardly says.

-

Lizzie shakes her head with a smile.

-

Steve takes a deep breath and he blows out the candles.

-

Everyone cheers and claps.

\--

"How did you guys-?" Steve asks.

"The fight was a rouse..." Lizzie shrugs, as Bucky walks up to her.

"Although I think she was rougher than necessary." Bucky says, as he rubs his neck.

-

Lizzie tries not to laugh, and Peter joins them.

-

"Sorry if we ruined your day Captain. It was Aurora's idea..." Peter innocently smiles.

"No... You didn't ruin anything. I'm really happy to be around my family." Steve nods.

"WHERE ARE MY GLASSES?" Tony shouts.

"Um... Excuse me for a second." Lizzie ducks into the crowd.

-

Steve chuckles.

\---

"Here punk, happy birthday." Bucky says, handing Steve a plated piece of cake.

"Thanks jerk." Steve smiles, taking the plate.

\---

Steve walks over to one of the big windows, he sits by himself, and he watches everyone.

-

More team members have been invited to the party. Making it more Tony's style, than Steve's. But he appreciates that they're there for him.

\--

"Hey." A voice says.

"Hey." Steve smiles at Aurora.

"Mind if I sit?" Aurora asks.

"Oh please." Steve nods.

-

Aurora smiles as she sits down.

-

"Thank you for this." Steve smiles.

"Hey we're not perfect, but everyone cares about you Steve." Aurora smiles.

-

Steve nods.

\--

"By the way Lizzie made the cake, and I promise she didn't poison it." Aurora teases.

-

Steve laughs.

-

"It's chocolate actually. We heard it's your favorite." Aurora smiles, before taking a bite.

"That's sweet." Steve nods, getting a piece of cake.

"Happy birthday Steve." Aurora smiles.

-

Steve smiles as he takes a bite of cake.


End file.
